


i'll be by your side when you wake up

by lostmemoria



Series: tumblr fics [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5x04 Mild Spoilers, BC I CAN'T GET OVER THE THOUGHT OF THEM SECRETLY DATING, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Jordan visiting Lydia at the hospital, Prompt Fill, Scene Expansion, Secret dating, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Lydia hears when she wakes up in the ICU room is the faint sound of her heart monitor beeping and a Kung Fu movie playing in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be by your side when you wake up

**Author's Note:**

> **anon** asked: can you write a piece with the scene in the hospital (S5x04)but marrish are already secretly dating?

The first thing Lydia hears when she wakes up in the ICU room is the faint sound of her heart monitor beeping and a Kung Fu movie playing in the background.  
  
She redirects her gaze to across the room and makes out the light haired figure sitting near her bedside and she recognizes that uniform from anywhere. “What are you doing here?” She asks, trying to sit up a little.  
  
Jordan turns away from the TV screen to look at her, that small smile that she loves so much crossing his lips when he sees her awake. “Officially, I’m here to gather eyewitness testimony. Unofficially, I’m trying to find something to watch but the only thing that comes on is this Kung Fu movie.” His smile grows a little bigger.  
  
Lydia tries her best not to scoff as she crosses her arms and gives him a pointed look. “So you’re not here to see me then?”  

He chuckles as he gets up and moves closer until he’s sitting right next to her, his hand slowly finding hers. “You want to know the truth?” She nods, biting her lower lip gently. “I’m officially  _but_ unofficially only here to see you. Otherwise, trust me, hospital duty is almost as boring as doing paperwork.”  
  
She rolls his eyes at him but laughs, his hand gently squeezing hers as she smiles. “Thanks for staying.”  
  
“Anything for my girlfriend,” he says, leaning in to press a chaste kiss against her lips and Lydia wants to badly deepen the kiss, but as soon as she tries to raise her hand to cup his cheek, she winces and Jordan pulls away quickly.

“Are you okay?” He asks, his worried gaze looking over her.  
  
Lydia nods, pressing her lips together in slight pain as her hand moves down to press against her side where her wound is. “I’ve been in worse,” she says, shifting around to get more comfortable. “But yeah, I’m fine.” She tries to give him a reassuring smile but his worried look doesn’t go away.  
  
“I…should have been there,” he says slowly, “I wouldn’t have let this happen, I—”  
  
“Jordan, no, please. Stop,” she says, not wanting him to feel guilty for a situation that wasn’t even in his hands in the first place. “It’s not your fault, so please don’t feel like it is, okay?”

She half expects him to argue, but she’s grateful when she sees him nod and drop the subject. Lydia smiles as he twines his fingers with hers, bringing her hand up so he can brush his lips across her knuckles soothingly as she settles back onto the bed, her gaze shifting from him to the movie on the TV. She watches intently as the characters on the screen throw out combat moves at each other, and Jordan notices her sudden fixation.  
  
“Do you like Kung Fu movies?”   
  
She turns to look at him and shakes her head. “No…I just…Do you know how to do that?”  
  
“Jiu Jitsu? I know a little. In the army, they taught us CQC. Close Quarters Combat,” he tells her, pad of his thumb stroking circles into her wrist.  
  
“Can you teach me?” The words leave her without a thought, but she doesn’t care because she wants this. She wants to learn how to defend herself, wants to stop being so defenseless in every situation where she can’t fight back.  
  
“You want to learn Jiu Jitsu? Hand to hand?”   
  
“I want to learn how to fight,” she replies with more determination. “Can you teach me?”  
  
Part of her expects him to be surprised, or to even caution her that she’s hurt right now and she shouldn’t be thinking about all that, but maybe she doesn’t know him as well as he knows her by now, even if they’ve only been together secretly for a little while now, because when she sees his expression, he looks intrigued by her offer more than anything.

Then a smile graces his lips again as he nods, “Yeah, I can teach you how to fight.”   
  
He doesn’t ask her any questions, doesn’t ask why or how, just welcomes her request immediately, quietly,  and it makes Lydia smile too because he understands her in a way that no one has ever done before. He _gets_  her.  
  
And the thought of it brings a small surge of energy into her body as she leans into him and kisses him, this time a little more passionately, letting her lips linger longer before slowly pulling away. A light blush stains his cheeks and it gives her a swell of pride that despite dating for weeks now, she’s still able to do that to him.   
  
“What was that for?” He asks, his voice a mere whisper between the tiny distance of their lips.  
  
Lydia shrugs. “Do I need a reason now to kiss my boyfriend now?”  
  
He shakes his head quickly, eyes slightly wide like a puppy and she laughs, kissing his cheek. She moves down to bury her face in the crook of his neck and just breathes him in, missing his minty but sweet scent. She shivers slightly and he brings a hand up to rub her back warmly. “Cold?” He asks. “Let me go ask the nurse for more blankets.” He moves to get up, but Lydia doesn’t let him.  
  
“No, stay here. With me.” She then scoots a little bit back on the bed, making more room for him as she lays down and pats the space next to her. She sees him look hesitant, probably thinking someone might walk in on them and it won’t exactly be ideal seeing a deputy cuddling with one of the patients, especially since their relationship is still technically a secret. But Lydia doesn’t really care right now because all she wants to do is cuddle with her boyfriend for a while. So, she pouts. “Please? And besides, the nurse won’t be coming back until lunch.” She knows that for a fact.  
  
And maybe it’s because Jordan’s easily persuaded by her or he just can’t resist her pout, because he nods and gets into the tiny bed with her. Lydia smiles as she moves closer to him to get cozy, letting her head rest against his chest as she lets herself drown in the warmth of his body. Jordan wraps his arms around her and lets a hand fall in her strawberry blonde tresses, slowly running his fingers through them caressingly until she drifts off to sleep in his arms feeling safe.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
